disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy Hirano
Stacy Hirano (ステイシー・ヒラノ) is Candace's very cute and enthusiastic best friend from Tokyo, Japan. She is a supporting character of Disney’s popular animated TV show, Phineas and Ferb. Stacy sometimes has a major role, like Candace. Personal Life Stacy Hirano is the daughter of Dr. Hirano and an unnamed father. Sometime in her life, likely before or during the third grade, Stacy met Candace Flynn and they almost immediately became the best of friends ("Spa Day"). How they met is currently unknown. Stacy is constantly supporting Candace to bust her brothers, though it is revealed through her conversation with Jenny that she wants Candace to "give up this busting thing once and for all." ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") Stacy is the cool head between her and Candace, and seems to be the only one that can calm Candace down in any given situation that Candace is stressed in, whether it pertains to Jeremy or busting Phineas and Ferb. Stacy herself doesn't have any issues with Phineas and Ferb, once even insisting Candace should go on the Mix-n-Mingle machine because she believed it would help her ("Cheer Up Candace"). She became The Disco Miniature Golfing Queen while playing miniature golf with Phineas and Ferb while trying to bust them for Candace when Candace was sick ("Put That Putter Away"). During the Summer Rocks Festival Candace introduced Stacy to Coltrane. During the festival they started showing mutual feelings for each other. Their current relationship status is unknown. ("The Baljeatles") It is revealed in that in the future Stacy becomes the President of Uruguay. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") When Phineas and Ferb go around the world to try and make the longest day of summer ever, they meet Stacy's cousins and other family members when stopping in Tokyo. This shows that Stacy has some Japanese descent in her family tree ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). She discovered that Perry was a secret agent. Perry and Stacy didn't want the Flynn-Fletcher's to know about it. His identity is now kept as a secret. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") Physical Appearance Stacy, in a similar way to Candace, has her own set of trademark clothes. This includes a turquoise t-shirt, along with a blue skirt and a blue bow. She wears a blue bow on her head which is her trademark look, according to Candace. Candace and Coltrane happen to like her bow. According to Candace, the bow makes Stacy look cute. ("Hide and Seek", "The Baljeatles") As to how the bow is in her hair, its actually on a hairband, seen when Candace wakes her up one morning by calling her on the phone ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Stacy also has a purple bracelet on her left wrist, and wears light blue stockings paired with black dress shoes. She also has light skin, brown eyes and long black hair. She also has a resemblance to Ginger, who is one of the Fireside Girls and her younger sister. Relationships Candace Flynn She and Candace are the best of friends. They are usually seen talking to each other on their cellphones or hanging out in Candace's room. Helping Candace get Jeremy's attention Stacy has no personal feelings for Jeremy of her own and willingly aids her in trying to get his attention. When Candace showed reluctance to call Jeremy and ask him personally to take her to the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance, she told Candace "not to let fear rule her life", and that Jeremy wouldn't say no. ("Out to Launch") One time, she advises Candace to play "hard to get" with Jeremy. Candace at first tried to follow, but in the end ignored her. ("At the Car Wash") Now that Candace and Jeremy are in a relationship, Stacy's role in Candace's love life has changed to giving advice to keep the relationship upheld, for which she is rarely called. Helping Candace Bust the Boys Stacy sometimes tries to help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. Every time she tries, however, she can't help but have fun with their projects. One example is when she was taking care of Candace when she was sick and Candace asked her to bust her brothers in her place. She was "seduced by the coolness" and joined in the project instead of getting evidence to bust them. ("Put That Putter Away"). When Stacy was in London, with the Flynn-Fletcher Family, she along with Candace participated in busting the boys using Sherlock Holmes' method of deduction. After the mystery of what they were doing was solved, however, she again decided to take part in Phineas and Ferb's big idea, which was in this case, a water slide going down from the Big Ben clock tower. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy") Stacy once suggested Candace focus on the invention rather than the boys. As flawless as the idea seemed, however, it failed. ("Don't Even Blink") Helping Candace with other things Stacy is always there for Candace whenever she needs help and takes it very seriously however repetitive or irrational the situation at hand is. She would give Candace advice on what to wear and try and boost her confidence whenever needed. ("Flop Starz", "De Plane! De Plane!") She taught Candace how to roller-skate. Everything Candace knows about roller-skating had been picked up from Stacy. ("Crack That Whip", "Vanessassary Roughness") She took care of Candace when she was sick and even took on her habit of trying to bust the boys. ("Put That Putter Away") At some point, she worked on "Slushy Dawg" for helping Candace to delete some pictures from Jeremy's phone and busting Phineas and Ferb at the same time. ("The Bully Code") Strength of Their Friendship Stacy and Candace's friendship has proven to be very durable. Stacy continued to be Candace's best friend, even after the times Candace carelessly neglected it for her own benefit. ("Spa Day") It was made known that Candace holds her friendship with Stacy higher than her urge to bust her brothers. ("The Lemonade Stand") Phineas and Ferb Stacy is friendly around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, the water slide at Big Ben and the spa. In "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", when Phineas and Ferb started to build the rollercoaster, Phineas pointed out, "Hey check it out Ferb, we can see Stacy's house from here". Even though he could've seen one of their friend's houses, he pointed out Stacy's. In "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were getting ready to fly around the world, Stacy quick told Candace to say hi for her to her cousins in Tokyo. Since that's a place they would be stopping to get fuel, and when they reached their destination, Candace said to Phineas, "Stacy has family down there, we should visit", Phineas responded, "We're one step ahead of ya, Candace", meaning the boys overheard Stacy tell Candace to see her cousins, and that they were already planning to see them. Also, Phineas complemented that Stacy has a lot of cousins. Then, when Ferb introduced them to her family, Stacy's grandmother yelled to her family that "Phineas and Ferb are here", means that Stacy has talked to her family about them, indicating that she considers them her friends. In "Der Kinderlumper", when Stacy said she's "gonna go be famous by association", Phineas commented to Ferb, "Wow, and ta think, we knew Stacy before she was famous by association", possibly being fond that him and Ferb already knew her. Also, after Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were stampeded by the chinchillas, Stacy, when she saw Phineas and Ferb stampeded, she saw this and yelled, "Oh no!, Phineas and Ferb!", possibly indicating that she cares for the safety of the boys. Afterwards, when Stacy was stampeded a small time after, all of them were seen running to Candace. Probably meaning that the boys made sure Stacy was ok before running to find Candace. Coltrane Stacy first encounters Coltrane, the bass player in Jeremy's band, during their concert at the Summer Festival. During their performance of "Do Nothing Day", she and Coltrane are shown to be smiling at each other in a way very similar to how Candace and Jeremy are smiling at each other in the same scene. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") The two later formally introduce themselves to each other at the summer rock camp where Coltrane works as an instructor. They immediately show mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during Gimme a Grade and holding hands afterward. ("The Baljeatles"). They are also seen dancing together in "Happy New Year!" Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Stacy's mother. She is also a doctor, and was the one who removed Isabella's tonsils ("I Scream, You Scream"). She forbids Stacy to go to the Tiny Cowboy Concert with Candace because she thinks that Candace is immature and unfocused. But when she sees how Candace is focused when she tries to bust the boys, she gives Stacy permission to go to the concert with her, in the hopes that Stacy one day grows up to be like Candace ("Robot Rodeo"). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is friends with Stacy. Stacy helps Candace get his attention, and provides her with advice on how to deal with her attraction towards him. He called Stacy "Staceroo" at Summer Rocks ("The Baljeatles"), which made Candace angry with him. Jenny Brown Stacy is also close friends with Jenny, but not much is known about their friendship due to the fact that Jenny doesn't appear on the show much. However, when Jenny does appear, Stacy appears to act towards her in a generally friendly manner. ("Day of the Living Gelatin", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Candace Gets Busted") Chad Stacy first met Chad during the management seminar. They liked each other and went out later ("The Secret of Success"). Ginger Hirano Ginger is Stacy's younger sister. It's unclear what they think of each other as most of their visible interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. They first interacted as sisters in "For Your Ice Only", where Ginger was waiting impatiently for her older sister to get off the computer. There is also some sibling rivalry as Ginger has more a bigger trophy shelf than Stacy, who has yet to win any trophies. ("One Good Turn") Perry the Platypus In "Happy Birthday, Isabella", Stacy witnesses Perry and Doofenshmirtz in battle and figures out that he's a secret agent. Perry shows her the O.W.C.A. pamphlet which lets her know that if anybody learns Perry's dual identity will have their memory erased. However, she convinces him not to on the technicality that she is not a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Stacy first meets Vanessa in Druselsteinoween, when she and Candace were talking. Later on, she helps Vanessa keep her dating Monty a secret from Francis Monogram. Gallery Stacy_Hirano_2.png|Promotional artwork Stacy's_pose.png|Stacy doing her pose Stacy_does_the_meatloaf_lovers_dance_animated_by_jaycasey-d6l0f10.gif Stacy_on_a_couch_by_spongey444-d3j9cfe.jpg Stacy_Hirano_flying_in_the_sky.wmv_000003003.jpg|Stacy flying over Tokyo Air_hocky_hole_by_spongey444-d45jg2k.png Stacy_hirano_from_phineas_and_ferb_by_joseph11stanton-d5pkd4e.jpg Background Information *Her name in Japanese is ステイシー平野 (suteishī hirano). *Her name meaning is "Stacey Open Fields". *Sometimes, her name is misspelled "Stacey". *In the episode "De Plane! De Plane!" Stacy's hat is shown as white, then bluish-purple, and then white again. *Sometimes, the fold on the right side of her shirt is on the left instead. ("Canderemy") *Stacy's mother is the doctor who performs the tonsillectomy on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. ("I Scream, You Scream") *Stacy can sing and play the guitar, also she played left-handed as seen in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". *Hirano is one of 24 wards (districts) that make up the city of Ōsaka, Japan. It literally means "level field". Her surname was probably chosen due to her family/descendants being Japanese ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Stacy got her ears pierced in the episode "I, Brobot". *Stacy and Candace are winners of a contest to meet the rock band The Bettys. ("Ready for the Bettys" *Closed Captioning accidentally misspelled her last name as "Gerado"in "I, Brobot". *According to Speed Demons, Stacy once spilled grape juice on Linda Flynn's sweater which Candace has borrowed without asking. *The first episode that focused on Stacy is "Put That Putter Away". Stacy likes to have fun just like Phineas and Ferb do. *Stacy enjoys shoes, as seen in "Day of the Living Gelatin" when she makes her gelatin in the shape of shoes, and in "Elementary My Dear Stacy" when she loves to go shopping for shoes in London. *She does not know what airline food is. ("Cheer Up Candace") *She does not speak Spanish or Pig Latin. ("The Bully Code") *She has a poster of the Bettys in her room, then later of the series a poster of the Paisley Sideburn Brothers. *Stacy once said she cleaned up her room with only her bare feet. ("Candace Gets Busted") *In the episode "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", her name is spelled Stacey on Candace's cellphone. *She is very skilled in mini golf, and is nicknamed "The Disco Miniature Golfing Queen". ("Put That Putter Away") *Often, Stacy is portrayed as being somewhat flighty and unfocused, which is why her mother insists that she should be more focused on grades and be more serious. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Secret of Success", "Robot Rodeo") *Stacy's mother wants her to become a doctor or lawyer ("The Secret of Success") *In the future, a conversation with Candace reveals that Stacy becomes the President of Uruguay. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *She is one of the few people to notice a pattern, and claims that she is the only person not to say "Where's Perry?" in "Bad Hair Day", although in she had already said it once in "Put That Putter Away". "Put That Putter Away" may have taken place after "Bad Hair Day". *It is revealed that Stacy wants a car in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, just like Vanessa. *In "The Baljeatles" it was revealed that Jeremy's nickname to Stacy is "Staceroo". Also, Candace often calls her "Stace", like in "Elementary My Dear Stacy". * Swampy has confirmed that Stacy is Ginger's older sister. http://thieviusracoonus.deviantart.com/journal/Swampy-Sent-me-Email-305578605#comments This is also referenced in "For Your Ice Only". * Stacy and Ginger sometimes appear on the same episodes. But until "For Your Ice Only", none of them has Stacy and Ginger interact. * Stacy is probably 15 or 16 years old, since her birthday was mentioned in "Doofapus". * Stacy is the only main recurring character who knows about Perry's identity as Agent P. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") * She may practice (or have practiced), a sport, it has trophies and medals in his room ("Canderemy") Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Characters